Halloween Fright: The Hour of Death
by Samjax
Summary: Jeremy going to Fazbear's Fright, on Halloween night? With Vincent lurking about in the shadows...? Jeremy sure made a foolish choice answering Vincent's late night calls then going to the Horror Attraction on the scariest night of the year. What's going to become of him? Halloween oneshot. Parody of My Little Pony Cupcakes.


**Halloween Fright: The Hour of Death**

 **Rated M for murder, blood, gore, character death and more. Romance near the end. This is Halloween is by Marilyn Manson, I don't own it.**

* * *

~ _A t_ _rue friend is someone that you can trust, and who will be with you throughout thick and thin, they'll come to your rescue when you need them the most.~_

* * *

If you have Panophobia (meaning that you fear absolutely everything), then you probably wouldn't wanna work at "Fazbear's Fright", a terrifying attraction opened by Freddy Fazbear, or as most people refer to him as "Mr. Fazbear". Inside the building, a golden bunny animatronic by the name of Springtrap was zipping and zooming around the Horror Attraction, waiting for a man's whistle. The spring Bonnie animatronic was looking for the phantoms and the withered animatronics, so he could tell them of the Halloween fun they were going to have. There was a party tonight at 12:00 and everyone was welcome. The phantoms and old animatronics were lurking about in the dark of Fazbear's Fright. They were enjoying themselves, trying to make the most of tonight before the fun started, while also waiting for a whistle.

Tonight was Halloween, and all of the animatronics knew that kids and teenagers loved to get a good scare. And Mr. Fazbear decided to open the attraction up on Halloween night and let the kids get a fright. Vincent, a man dressed in all purple and a security guard of Freddy's had called up a guy named Jeremy every night for the past 2 weeks, begging him to come be a part of the attraction, and Vincent himself had even offered to give him a grand tour of the place, but the man wasn't so sure of it.

You see, Jeremy Fitzgearld isn't exactly the type of guy that people would called 'brave'. Whenever he encountered something horrifying, he turned, ran away, and fleed in terror. Even harmless little spiders; he saw them, turned around and darted away screaming at the top of his lungs like a little girl. He gave into fear way too easily due to his Panophobia and anxiety issues he had. You see, it all started 7 years ago, after he had lost everything: family, money, and his home. His parents had been killed by a crazed psychopathic gunman, but he managed to escape. He had nowhere to go, sure he had Mike as his friend and that was something, but still.

In the local newspaper, he had found the ad that started all this: it was for the position of a night guard at a pizzeria from 12:00 to 6 AM for 5 days a week, keeping singing and dancing animatronics in their proper place. And it occurred to him that this seemed like his only option to get any money, even after seeing what they were paying him. He went to the restaurant to see Mr. Fazbear himself. The man took one look at Jeremy and quickly without even having second thoughts, offered him the job. After handing him his dark blue work uniform, hat, gold plated name tag, along with his tablet that had security cameras programmed into it, and also his flashlight, the man then set him to work in the Main Office, monitoring the rooms and ventilation shafts.

After working the minimum of 5 nights in Freddy's Pizzeria or 'Hell' as Jeremy thought of it as, he got his paycheck of $100.50. After taking his check and walking out the front doors, he vowed that he would never return to Freddy's. Ever. Not even for another paycheck, even though he was desperate for money and would do almost anything to get it.

Jeremy, after ignoring Vincent's first phone call to come to the Horror Attraction on Halloween, denied all the messages that he left for him on his phone. He found the man to be very creepy, he lurked in the shadows with an evil smirk plastered to his face, and a razor sharp knife in his back pocket. Jeremy had even found out that he had murdered 5 kids in the pizzeria and that their living souls had possessed the animatronic suits. Hearing those words with his own ears sent an ice cold shiver up his spine. Just imagining hearing the terrifying screams of those kids as their innocent lives ended to soon made him shudder, they had so much to almost live for. It was during a normal day his phone rang, so he picked it up and looked at who was calling him. When Jeremy saw Vincent's name he just shoved him into his back pocket. But when he walked toward the fridge for a glass of milk there was a strange note on the door. His name written in red ink. Curious about the mysterious note, the man plucked up the paper, unfolded it, and read it.

 ** _"Check your voice mails on your phone...Or else!..."_**

 ** _-Vincent_**

There was also a knife laying right beside it. Golden blonde hair stuck straight out and stood on end. How the hell did Vincent even know where he lived? Jeremy swallowed heavily, his hand was shaking when he dug out his phone. His whole body tensed up as he pushed the button and listened to the haunting voice that made him quiver with fear."Come back to the Horror Attraction tonight at 11:00 Jeremy, I need your help with something special. It's for the Halloween party tonight," Purple Guy's voice turned even more creepy."if you don't, I know where you live, and I will hunt you down at night, find you, and then..." His voice became a whisper in his ear. "I will murder you in your sleep." Chills spread quickly throughout his entire body, Jeremy was shaken with fear, he was as white as a sheet now.

Even though he was being forced against his will to go, his body didn't want to move, but pretty soon the man obeyed Vincent's ominous voice and did what he was told, he knew he couldn't back down now. Before going he dialed a phone number belonging to Mike Schmidt and left a voice message just in case he was in town somewhere. Mike was well aware of Vincent's suspicious behavior. Jeremy left the message. "Hey Mike it's Jeremy, if you need me for anything, I'll be at Fazbear's Fright tonight. Vincent said he needed my help with something, I also think he might be planning to kill me. If you get this message, get over to the Horror Attraction ASAP." With that, he hit the stop button, slipped his cell phone back into his pocket and set off for Fazbear's Fright.

* * *

 **10:59 Fazbear's Fright**

Jeremy walked through the doors of the attraction and found the purple haired murderer waiting for him beside a table just as the clock on the wall struck 11:00 on the dot. Vincent's familiar, iconic, evil smirk was plastered to his face like glue. The blonde slowly approached him, shaking like a nervous nester. The day-shift security guard motioned the night guard to follow him. The 2 proceeded to the kitchen where Vincent picked up a plate, on that plate sat a piece of pepperoni pizza. He then extended his arm out, persuading Jeremy to take it. The man picked it up, blue eyes looking at the slice. He sensed there was some kind of twist to this. What was going through Vincent's sick twisted mind? He looked at him. "Really?" Was all he managed to say.

Vincent spoke. "This is a sample of a pizza I made before you got here. A little snack for you before we get started. So enjoy." Jeremy knew not to do it, but he didn't wanna be rude to him. He finally reached out, grabbed the slice, opened his mouth and took a bite of the "Pizza" and that's just what Vincent wanted. There must have been something "special" added in, cause the next thing Jeremy knew he was on the ground, his eyes were spinning, his body was paralyzed, and his world was fading to black.

* * *

 **11:15**

Jeremy woke up with a pounding headache sometime later. It hurt, it felt like somebody had whacked him upside the head with a sledgehammer. It took a minute for his vision to become clear, before he finally managed to speak. "Uh my head, what happened?" The man asked himself. His eyes trailed around an unfamiliar room: torches hung on the wall, old animatronic suits were scattered around. Old crusty blood and mucus stuck to them. Jeremy tried to move but something was restraining him, keeping him in place. Ice blue eyes darting around nervously. Finally looking down toward his feet, he finally found the source of his restraint.

Jeremy Fitzgearld was trapped on a table. Arms and legs cuffed with metal restraints, clearly the night guard wasn't going anywhere. He was trapped. The man tried to struggle out of his little predicament he was in but it didn't help, the silver metal was too tight and he didn't see a key anywhere. He figured that purple haired creep did this to him. A familiar, unforgettable evil laugh cut the air like a butter knife. "Ha, ha, ha. Why hello Jeremy, I knew you'd come back. Glad to see you're finally awake." The blonde was filled with rage now, he didn't want Vincent's warm greeting, he wanted to be set free.

"Don't you give me that warm introduction crap, show yourself you little creep!" He spat. Purple Guy emerged from behind a rotating secret passage built into the wall, wheeling a cart similar to what doctors and surgeons used. Which contained various tools, ranging from a scalpel to a hacksaw. He was dressed in his usual work clothes but now he donned a set of purple gloves and a white lab coat. He wheeled the cart over beside the table. Vincent then looked down upon his lab rat victim, a satisfying smirk playing about his lips. Jeremy just laid there trembling, making the table rattle. His expression shifting from anger back into anxiety. "W-w-what do you w-w-want from me Vincent, why did you w-want me to come to the H-h-horror Attraction t-t-tonight on Halloween?" He stammered. "You know I-I get scared very easily. And the ph-phantom animatronics don't make this any l-l-less scary."

"Yes I know Jer the tiniest little thing freaks you out," Vincent picked up his knife and placed it under the guards chin, making his teeth chatter with fright. "but after I'm done with you, you will never be afraid of anything ever again." He narrowed his eyes and held his evil grin. "Probably because you won't be here after this".

"Where are we, and just what are you planning on doing with me?"

"Well we're in a hidden room in the attraction that nobody except me and the animatronics know about, and secondly, you know how kids and teenagers love a good scare on Halloween night?" Jeremy nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, and Mr. Fazbear has opened up the Horror Attraction for a Halloween party tonight. So?"

"So Jeremy, I'm thinking of making a pumpkin shaped pizza for the kids and I ran out of "special" ingredients" for in it. And I need your help to get more." The murderer revealed. The trembling guard didn't know what to say. He was clueless as to why this psycho maniac needed his help with a simple pizza. He looked up at Vincent.

"Well, what exactly are you going to use for your "special ingredients", and why do you need my help with a simple pizza?" Jeremy asked as he put quotation marks around the words special ingredients. The man was completely and utterly clueless as to what Purple Guy was thinking.

"Well Jeremy, I need these ingredients straight from the source, and that means murdering someone in cold blood to do it."Vincent tilted his head down giving his evil smirk a more sinister look. He licked his lips, and followed it up with a wink.

"What do you mean by "the source"? And just who are you going to find to murder?" The man dressed in white and purple once again winked. After a few moments of pondering Jeremy finally found out what he meant. He gulped. "Wait you mean you're going to murder..." His sentence was cut short.

"You silly." The guard explained. "And now that I think about it, after I kill you, I can use your dead, lifeless body as part of a new attraction. And I'm not gonna make the kids eat the pizza, I'm just gonna try to scare the crap out of them. If that fails then we'll have your limp body as a backup. Either way I'm gonna win." Jeremy's eyes went wide, he could have swore he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Aw shit! I knew you must have planning on killing me. Why do I need to be your victim?!" Jeremy was entering a complete and utter panic mode now. The color drained from his face, his heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to beat right out of his own chest. He swallowed heavily while sweat started pouring down his face in buckets. Vincent said nothing before taking out a purple marker from his coat pocket. He lifted up Jeremy's shirt and began marking him with dark purple ink. Tears rolled down Jeremy's face as the twisted maniac sat the knife and marker down, plucked up the scalple from the cart and began cutting and peeling away pieces of skin and putting them into a bowl. "Ahhhhh! Somebody help me, end this painful torcher! I'm trapped in here with a knife murderer!" His phantom screams of fright that echoed throughout the entire facility continued to carry on, as the burning pain erupted from one end of his body to the other. He felt like his body had been set on fire.

"Scream all you want, you're never leaving the Horror Attraction. Ever! And before you die, meet your new set of friends."

"You mean...?" Jeremy started to say.

"Yes, the phantom animatronics, followed by the old withered ones, and an Endoskeleton." The murderer whistled. The charred, burnt, broken down animatronics followed by the old withered ones emerged from the dark shadows, Springtrap leading them. Also bringing up the rear was a metal Endoskeleton. They gazed down upon their soon to be newest addition to the Horror Attraction. "Join me guys." He commanded the robots. Vincent snapped his finger and together they started to sing.

"Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This our town of Halloween"

"This is Halloween this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween everybody make a scene

Trick or treat til the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town everybody scream

In this town of Halloween"

"I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under your stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair"

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song"

"In this town don't we love it now?

Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll scream

This is Halloween

Red and black and slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well that's just fine"

"Say it once say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night"

"Everybody scream everybody scream

In our town of Halloween"

"I am the clown with a tear away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace"

I am the who when you call, 'who's there?'

I am the wind blowing through your hair"

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright"

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween

"Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare"

"It's our job but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

In this town don't we love it now?

Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

Scream like a banshee make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everybody scream

Won't ya please make way for a very special guy?

Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!"

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!

In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la WHOO!"

Jeremy looked at the animatronics wide eyed. That song just paralyzed him even more. "Ok, now that that little musical number is out of the way, why don't you just lie back and relax Jeremy? And also, would you be so kind as to give me a hand?! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Vincent cackled as he pulled a lever and put the table flat. He then picked up a butcher knife, held one arm in place and chopped off one of Jeremy's hands, while the guard laid there paralyzed by the excruciating pain of the weapon that sliced off his right hand with a sickening crunch. He was unable to do anything. Jeremy winced and gritted his teeth to keep himself from shouting. Vincent then handed the useless, severed body part to Phantom Foxy who put it in the same bowl as the skin peelings.

Rivers of crimson blood gushed out, pooling around the murderer's black dress shoes, but Vincent didn't seem to mind. There was work to be done before the party tonight. Vincent then held out a jar and collected the remaining crimson blood that continued to flow out of him like a water faucet. "Oh Chica!" Purple Guy called. Chica picked up a needle and handed it to Vincent. Who immediately took one look at it, screamed like a little girl, and flinched, before ordering her to do it. "Ahhhh! Get that damn thing away from me! I'm squeamish, you do it!" The burnt chicken rolled her eyes, took the syringe in hand, and injected it right into the night guard's left side.

After about 5 minutes Jeremy started to feel a little lightheaded and that's just what Vincent wanted. While his victim lied there conked out like a light, he pushed a button on a panel and started up a buzz saw, slicing Jeremy right down the middle of his chest all the way to his stomach. Blood spewing everywhere. The guards head shot up like a whip as he felt himself being cut open, followed by a banshee scream while Vincent and the phantoms just watched in amusement. Some of them even snickered. The rotating blade seized after a minute. Jeremy laid there unable to move, paralyzed by both fear and pain, as he struggled to fight back the tears and the agonizing screams. His breathing slowing down, and lucky for him, he was still alive...

But just barely. He lifted his head up and looked Vincent right in the eyes. "Why Vincent?" The blonde asked. "Why did you have to do this to me?"

Vincent whispered in his ear. "Well Jer I know that everything freaks you out. I also know that you won't be living much longer. You'll probably die any minute now, and I have a feeling that after you're dead you won't be missed one little bit," He scooped up a pair of meat scissors and started cutting out his intestines and set them in the blood bowl"so let's just put an end to all of your little fears once and for all."

"Vincent please! Don't do this!" Jeremy started pleading. Vincent ignored the guards begging and went over to a metal container and opened the lid. He grabbed a pair of pliers and pulled out a nail from a bed of hot coals. It was still glowing red from the radiating heat. Old Bonnie handed him a mallet. The crazed murderer took the hot nail and positioned it right above the middle of Jeremy's remaining hand and pounded the nail right through it. "Ahhhh! Please no more!" He cried shaking his head. This obviously was not enough for the murderer, for he pounded another nail through what was left of his other arm, before wrapping a golden colored metal wire around the nails and attaching jumper cables to them. Phantom Puppet threw a switch and the cables shot a shock wave throughout Jeremy's already pain stricken body. Everyone just looked and laughed. After it was over, all Jeremy could do was lie there as helpless as a dying cat in a hailstorm that had been viciously tormented by it's original owner, bit by bit as the life left his trembling body. He couldn't talk or even scream. He just hoped and prayed that Mike would get his voice mail.

* * *

"Jeremy? Where are you?!" A voice called out as it knocked on the front door of Jeremy's house. It belonged to a man dressed in a dark blue security guards outfit belonging to the Fazbear Company. Mike Schmidt was his name, he and Jeremy had been partners on the night shift at Freddy's Pizzeria many times before. He had stopped by to drop off a fresh batch of cookies his wife Mary had baked. When he got no answer he dug out his phone to call him. When he went to dial his number he saw Jeremy's message he left for him. "Hm wonder where you are?" He pushed a button and listened to the new voice mail. Mike's eyes widened when he heard every last word, his voice laced with worry. He dropped the cookies, jumped back into his car, and sped off toward Fazbear's Fright. "Shit! Jeremy, why the hell did you have to listen to Vincent anyway? You know that guy's not to be trusted, you take one look at him, and if his eyes are narrowed and there's a smirk on his face, just turn around and walk away. Or in your case, run like heck and head for the hills."

Vincent and the phantoms were gazing down on what was left of the security guard. Well all except Chica who had started work on the Halloween pizza: blood as the sauce, fingers and organs as meat toppings, Phantom Foxy even grabbed Jeremy's hair, yanked it back and chopped golden locks off with Purple Guy's knife so they could use that for their cheese.

"Ye don't have much longer to live lad, you're running out of time and there's no one who can save ye." They all started to laugh. Jeremy was probably right, he had lost this battle. But his ears pricked up when a voice made them all whip around.

"Except me." Vincent and the phantoms turned around and found Mike glaring at them all. His chest rising and falling as he was seething with rage. Eyes blazing with anger.

"Mike...I knew you'd come to...to save me. I knew...I knew you wouldn't let me down." Jeremy forced the words out of his mouth, his breathes coming out in slow rasps. Mike nodded and gave a reassuring smile as he turned back to face the purple haired creep.

"Vincent, you let Jeremy go right this instant and get the fuck out of my sight, or I'll call the cops and tell them to bring some needles with them when they come!" Mike demanded, followed up by a wink. Just hearing the word 'needle' made Purple Guy's skin crawl. He gulped, and scooped up his special pizza. His face drained itself of color and turned pale. Finally he snapped himself out of it.

"Who cares about the cops finding me now? Even if I do get thrown into jail I wouldn't care, I may not have gotten my dead body, but at least I managed to get my Halloween pizza and I also viciously tormented another helpless soul and left him to die. And in my opinion, that's what counts! So go on Schmidt, take Jeremy. I don't know why you or anybody for that matter would actually care for him. He's a total scardy cat, and every little thing freaks him out." The man pulled the key out of his back pocket and tossed it to Mike. "Come my phantom and withered animatronics, we're ready for the party tonight!" Vincent and the old, burnt hallucinations retreated back behind through the secret passage. "Tonight's gonna be awesome! For me I mean. See ya losers!"

When he was finally gone Mike turned back to his fellow security guard. He took the key that Vincent had tossed him and undid the restraints. He saw how badly a state Jeremy was in. "I'm right here Jeremy, man what did Vincent do to you?"

"Mike, he said he needed my help with a pizza, but when I got here he must have put something into that slice he gave me...cause the next thing I knew I...I was like this. I've lost a great amount of blood, some skin, plus some of my internal organs, good thing my heart wasn't one of them. He also pounded a nail through one of my hands, electrocuted me, cut off my other hand and even chopped off bits of my hair." He explained showing him he only hand as Mike noticed the scorched parts on his body and clothes. "It's a wonder how I'm still alive." Mike wrapped his arms around the other guy, sat him in the upright position and held him close. He patted Jeremy on the back. "I shouldn't have trusted him, I always knew he was bad news, but he said if I didn't come then he would come find me and murder me in my sleep, eaithr way I guess I was gonna die."

"Jeremy, Vincent is the pure definition of creepy, but hey people make mistakes. It wasn't your fault." Mike soothed him. Jeremy then remembered something that he wanted to tell his partner for a long time, but never worked up the courage to do. Two sets of ocean blue eyes gazed deep into one another. Jeremy wrapped his remaining arm around him, and spoke, he figured now was as good a time as ever. Vincent and the phantoms were right: he wouldn't be living much longer. His life was bleeding out of him as they talked, and Jeremy felt like he would die any minute.

"Mike?" He whispered.

"Yes Jeremy?" Mike wondered what he could be thinking.

"Mike if this is the end for me...there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time. Ever since we first met back in our teenage years. It was back when we were both fifteen years old, but I never got a chance to tell you this and now I think this might be the perfect moment to do it." The other man blinked at him.

"Ok, what do you want to tell me?" He pulled Jeremy closer to him so he wouldn't have to repeat himself, and also so he could catch every word.

"Well Mike what...what I've wanted to tell you is...I...I love you. I've felt this way about you for the longest time to tell you the truth." Schmidt's eyes grew wide with shock. He felt himself blush. Jeremy continued. "When I developed a crush on you, I thought the feeling would pass but it didn't. Back when our families were in a heated family feud with one another, my mother before she passed away, she told me I couldn't trust a Schmidt, but I didn't care Mike. I loved you, but I never got a chance to ever tell you how I really felt...at least until now. And I'm curious to know...do...do you feel the same?" The rest of his life was creeping out of his body as each minute passed.

Mike didn't know what to even say, he never knew Jeremy had had feelings for him all these years. He looked down upon his friend, glossy, sky blue eyes looking back up. After thinking it through he responded, "Yes Jer, I feel the same way about you. I love you." That must have made Jeremy's final moments worth it cause the next thing he did was reach his hand up to the back of Mike's neck, pulled him close to his face, closed his eyes, and planted a kiss right on his lips. Mike was taken by surprise at this, but he made no effort to resist. He pressed his lips against his, let his eyes slide shut as well, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back. To the both of them, it felt like time in the universe had stopped completely, holding them together in their embrace. After about 8 seconds, Jeremy pulled away from him. Mike looked at him and asked, "how long have you waited to do that?"

"Ever since I met you all those years ago. It was love at first sight for me when I first saw you, and I had never felt like that about anyone. I knew I could trust you and I was right, you came to my rescue when I needed you most, if it weren't for you getting my message I have a feeling I would have died sooner, so thank you." He felt the rest of his life leaving him. "Goodbye Mike, I'll never forget what happened tonight, or what you did for me." Jeremy took one more look up at him, shuddered and as the light faded, he closed his eyes permanently. He had died right in Mike's arms during his final moments. Mike was then left all alone in Fazbears Fright.

A whirlwind of mixed emotions whirled around inside him: anger, cause of what Vincent had done to Jeremy, sadness because his partner had died in his arms. And worst of all, depression...he was devastated, not to mention heartbroken. Tears fell from Mike's eyes and splashed onto Jeremy's lifeless body just as the clock struck 12:00 p.m.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **BOO! Hey guys Happy Halloween. *smirks before sobbing eyes out* :'( This was so sad that I don't even know where to start explaining. All the feels, and this is the saddest thing I ever wrote, and I got the idea for this after watching the Cupcake clip from MLP (My Little Pony). This story was loosely based on that, and the idea for the pizza came from one of my friends at school. Thx for your pizza idea Bailey! :) And I know I didn't get everything from Cupcakes in here, but whatever, I think this story's long enough. Poor Jeremy, he so didn't deserve to go through all that pain and suffering, and also the dying. XD But I love Purple Guy so much, he's so adorable. I love the villains way more then I love the heroes. And this is probably the best JerMike pairing one shot I've ever done. Woo! I hope you guys liked this. R &R until next time, keep smiling, and have a wonderful Halloween! Dontkillmeforthis. XD**


End file.
